Second Chances Project Process- Auslly
by RomanceAnd2ndChances
Summary: TO ALL AUSLLY READERS! This booklet here isn't really a story but will be the number 1 place to find out information about the 6 series called Second Chances. You the reader will choose who should be in my next big Auslly Project. All the information will be inside this booklet, and anyone is welcome to enter. Reviews will be looked at, so please no rude comments.
1. Letter

Dear Readers,

I am sorry for taking some of your time away from reading fan fiction stories; but this will take only a second. As some of you may know, I am the writer of the series "Closer". It is the one series that I have created for Auslly shippers and sadly the stories will an ending by 2014. So to start off my two year anniversary of writing, I have decided to bring out one story from my storage box. The story I will be bringing back to the public is a 2012 You Tube six series called **Second Chance.** It is the very first story I have ever created. And it is the one story where I have found my passion in writing. When I started writing Second Chance it was a Nick Jonas and Selena Gomez Story, also known as Nelena. This story will be r**ewritten** to become the next big Auslly series. The story Second Chance will be extended and each chapter is going to be told by different character's point of views.

Now a lot of you are wondering why I am telling you all this information. The reason why is because I want to include you, the readers, in this project. How are you going to be included? Well that answer is very simple. I want all readers [that also **includes the silent readers]** to choose their favorite celebrates that are **NOT** on **Disney Channel**. Please everyone take the time to do it. It will not only make the story more interesting but will grab your attention. All you need to do is review who you believe will fit each character roles perfectly. But there is one catch. I have some guidelines. These guidelines are important and will extant my knowledge of actors. So what do you all say? Will you take part in creating the next big series on fan fiction? Let me know by reviewing.

Sincerely Your Writer

- RomanceAnd2ndChances

P.S: You have until the end of 2014 to complete the task.


	2. Guidelines

_Hey everyone, here are the guidelines before you start writing your options under the reviews._

**Guidelines**  
1. No one from Disney Channel can be in it! That includes…  
- the cast of Austin and Ally [major and minor characters]  
- Major disney movie actors of 2013 and 2014.

2. No relative can be in it except for …  
-Riker who will be playing Austin's older brother.

3. The celebrities should be at least the age of 17 – 19  
- Reason why is because the story is a High School Story.  
- There are some exceptions like Maia, she is already in the story  
- Some Teachers and Adults, [I will later on ask for theses in the fourth chapter.]

4. Please include  
- Last Names  
- Real Names  
- What show or movie they acted on.

5. Must speak English.

_Now that we got out of the way, here are the roles you can choose from. Each one is important. The background of each character will be in chapter 3._

**The Character List**

_1_ Ally's best friend

_2_ Austin's girlfriend

_3_ theater geek

_4_ Riker's girlfriend

_5_ Football linebacker

_6_ Maia's love interest who is in love with Ally

_7_ New Singer in school

_8_ Austin's best friend and New Singer's crush


	3. Characters' Background

Okay here is more background for you guys, on Second Chances Characters. Now before you all get confused here, I will let you all know that underscore number underscore _#_ is where each character's name is to be place. Here is the characters list again for you all. This here will only include the teen characters.

**The Character List**

_1_ Ally's best friend

_2_ Austin's girlfriend

_3_ theater geek

_4_ Riker's girlfriend

_5_ Football linebacker

_6_ Maia's love interest, who is in love with Ally

_7_ New Singer in school

_8_ Austin's best friend, new singer's crush.

**Character's Background**

**_1_**

is to Ally's best friend since childhood. This girl is hurting inside because Austin's older brother Riker Moon doesn't remember their relationship. Throughout the story _1_ is always with Riker and is making sure to make plans for Austin and Ally to meet. This girl isn't jealous of Riker's girlfriend _4_. No _1_ hates _4_ with all of her heart. But what happens when the linebacker of the football team name _5_ takes notice of her. Will _1_ be reunited with Riker or take in the tittle as _5_ girlfriend?

Riker Moon

Was the best friend of Ally and is Austin's older brother who failed a grade or two, just so he can be with Ally's best friend _1_. With Ally's wish of never know Austin goes into play... Riker also loses memory. Now he is with _4_ , also known as the first queen bee of Skyline. Riker believes that _4_ can change into a better person but he soon realizes that she won't ever change. Now that his eyes are open to a new light, Riker searches for a way to help _1_ in bringing Ally and Austin together.

**_2_**

is the second queen bitch in this story and dislikes Ally. She lost her friendship with _1_ and her lover Austin due to some particular person coming into town. _2_ takes advantage of Austin's lack of memory of Ally... and becomes Austin's girlfriend. As she starts her so called healthy relationship with Austin ... she makes it impossible for Ally to become friends with Austin. But little does she know that she is falling for _3_ a drama Greek, who is willing to show _2_ that popularity isn't really what she wants in life.

**Maia [Mitchell] Alcina**

She is the nicest girl in to everyone except_2_. She is always watching everyone's back. She lives with alone best friend _4_. Maia falls in loves with _6_ but he only sees her as a friend and has his eyes on Ally. She will do anything in her power to make sure _6_ is happy because she knows she can't date him. Maia has some secrets inside her heart and she keeps them to herself. No one knows about Maia's life out of Skyline and she hopes no one ever find out, especially _6_.

**_3_**  
loves theater arts. His favorite thing to do is about acting and loves the excitement of hearing the applause from the audience. _3_ is known as the best actor in his school and could have any role he wanted. One of his second favorite things in life is Nature and Science. He can be anything he wants to but it depends on his choice. _3_ would never tell _2_ but he secretly has a huge crush on her and hopes that one day he can get her to come back to her roots.

**_4_  
**  
is a VERY obsessed with Riker. She is the best friend of Maia Alcina and _2_. _4_ is always making sure her friends come first before anything else. _4_ loves taking out her anger tissues towards others, especially at _1_. What people don't know is that _4_ is that she has a secret. There are times, where _4_ wishes to be like everyone else but she knows that she can't be.

**_5_  
**  
is the linebacker of Skyline's high school since his freshman year of high school. He has been friends with Ally's cousin Ariel Winter since he was in seventh grade. _5_ never take notice of anyone in his grade until he meets _1_. Since then _5_ has become great friends with Ally and her group of friends. He totally dislikes Riker due to seeing him as completion but has no problem fighting for _1_'s heart.

**_6_**

is a tomboy. his' passion is skating and doing tricks on his board. _6_ lives with his fashion designer sister name Kelly Clarkson. _6_ has always had been in love with Ally for her beauty and kindness. _6_ is sweet and such a gentleman to his friend. He doesn't really like Austin and calls him a two time cheater. _6_ is always hanging out with his skater friends or with Maia. He always found in the detention room or at the park. _6_ doesn't know about Maia's feelings towards him. He only thinks of her as his best friend and is always protective around her.

**_7_**  
This country girl goes all out when it come to her hometown. She can do anything in the department of the arts; Guitar, Piano, Singing but most of all… acting. _7_ hates when people call her from her full name. She has a huge crush her science partner _8_. _7_ can't help but speak her mind. It's doesn't matter what time of day, she will drop everything down whenever a friend needs her help. _7_ has never told a lie and doesn't plan on saying one in her life.

**_8_**  
Is the guy who is always there for his buddy Austin and no one else. _8_ hopes that one day Austin will remember Ally. _8_ is the only guy in the group who likes the drama but hates to be in the drama. _8_ dislikes _2_ but tries to push Austin towards Ally. He would rather play sports than be in a play. _8_ doesn't like to start a riot and hardly speaks out unless he is asked a question.


End file.
